The Night Their Breath Smelled Alike
by lasha4god
Summary: A druken farce between two principal O.C. characters. Hint. Hint. The title kind of gives it away.


**Summary:** A drunken farce with two principal, but normally unlikely to be in the story's situation, O.C. characters.

**Story Notes:** I won't give away the two characters in this one-off story. But the title kind of gives it away. Also this story comes out of a random moment in time. There's no needed back story. I leave the pre-story and the aftermath up to your imagination.

**Rating:** Hints of sex and being aroused. But it's rather tame if you ask me. Oh and our two charters may have had a little too much to drink.

**Feedback Notes:** Review please.

-----

She tripped over the wires. That was metaphorically speaking of course. There were no wires in the pool house. There was a set of steps, some pillowcases and random items of clothing that Ryan had scattered on the floor. She giggled.

A man came from behind her and attempted to catch her fall. But he too stumbled. He couldn't hold his composure although he clumsily tried. The two of them inevitable ended up crashing to the floor.

It look as though they were trapped in a farce or bizarre black comedy.

It was clear they were intoxicated, but what was it that caused them to act so foolishly?

She lifted her head off the hard floor and acted as though she was hurt, but equally amused by the pain. He came down hushing her comic cries of pain and laughter. He also tried to wrap his hand around her head as though he was shielding it or adding a protective layer. Just at that moment she locked her eyes with his. Could it be the gaze of this man that had done her in?

She smiled and he attempted to smile back. He remained fixed on her smile almost like he was stuck in an infinite stare. Could it be the beauty of her smile that had done him in? Was this the reason he seemed to act so cumbersome?

Mustering as much strength as she could, she pulled her head up. She let out a weird noise. Possibly a hiccup, but to him it was distorted. She took in a whiff of the air that released from her body and she gave a foul look.

"What," he replied as tried to hold in his slapstick facial expressions.

His breath made her turn away and produce another foul look on her face.

"You're breath smells like mine," she said as her head quickly tilted back.

He paused and then began to process that her head was to hit the floor had he not intervened. He brought his hands back down and wrapped them around her head and neck.

She flashed him a smile in exchange for his chivalrous behavior. But, he did not return her smile with one of his own.

He started to wander across the room. His eyes meet with the couch that was a few feet away from them. His eyes met with Ryan's scattered clothes. And then they stopped at the obviously used game pads that laid irregular on the ground just in front of the couch. The objects all registered in his mind, but he couldn't quite place why.

His head moved back to her as she started making weird noises.

"You're much cuter than that comi-con water polo boy. What's his name? Zach Brrraff," she said just before pausing and then chiming back in with more muddled words. "No, no. That's, that's, that's the good looking doctder from ER."

"Scrubs," he added in.

"Ohhh, right. That shows almost as funny as you are."

"Thanks, I think."

He was beginning to regain some of his composure, but his head was now starting to pound. It was clear he had a headache.

A light bulb moment flashed in his head. He thought of the couch and how he might attempt to pick her up and bring her to it, laying her down so she could rest her head.

Before he could connect the thought with his physical motions two bright lights blinded them both. The outer area of the pool had instantly lit up before them. Their heads turned into the glass doors of the pool house and their eyes squinted.

He could see someone was out there. Maybe it was Sandy. Maybe it was hired house help. Sure, to the fully conscious person, they'd know hired help doesn't roam the property in the late hours of the night. But he didn't know better.

Her eye's caught the movements of the person outside and she started to giggle. This prompted him to laugh, silently. He made hushing noises all while they were being amused by the outside presence.

His eyes came back down and met with hers. He was lost once again. But this time his body started to tingle. She could tell she was inciting him and started to giggle again. She was easily amused.

He was brought out of his trance when the figure outside vanished and the lights turned off.

Her head turned to the window and she smiled. She then turned back and brought her hands up trying to encourage him to bring his face back to meet with hers. She smiled again.

He was brought in by her intentions to get his attention. He paused while looking into her eyes. They were still glazed over and heavy laden.

She smiled again, this time as her hand came up to caress his hair. Her fingers entwined with the short strands of hair. And again, she smiled.

His mind was becoming clearer in the few minutes that had passed. He once again thought of the safe resting zone of the couch. Should he carry her over? Could he carry her there?

He didn't get the chance to answer his question. She slowly brought him in closer and whispered in his ear. Language, well there was none. She was jumbling her worlds or perhaps just making noises.

His body was untensing and his temperature was rising. She could feel his warmth and it made her moan.

He was panicked by her sexual sounds and behavior and it caused him to release her from his hands. In a few seconds he snapped back into action when he realized her head would hit the ground. He quickly swooped into the rescue. He knew he had to get her to a safer position.

He pulled her up from the ground. Her body was hard and lifeless. He was loosing breath just picking her up from off the floor. She of course smiled.

She was tilted, but presumably standing upward and her two feet were on the edge of the steps that divided the lower pool house from the upper pool house. Her foot slipped and she fell into him. Her head shifted and her eyes gazed upward as she smiled.

She then brought herself fully upward, both feet now flat on the ground. She wasn't falling. This, to him, was a good sign.

He was ready to motion her over to the couch. But she changed the course of direction. She tugged on his loosened tie and moved her head back towards the area of the room where the bed laid. He peeked his head over her side and was surprised to see Ryan's bed.

It was covered in everything from tattered clothes, half read comics and even a few Twinkie wrappers.

Slowly she tugged more and more, gently guiding him to the cluttered bed. He wanted to resist. Mentally he willed her away; he tried to resist her casual, but highly sexual, charm.

Just as they reached the right side of the bed her foot stumbled causing him to be pushed in with her body. His lips awkwardly pressed against hers. His balance was off and there was no sign of intended course.

She staggered, falling back onto the mattress. He, being attached to her by the meeting of her hand with his tie, impulsively and not surprisingly followed her on her way down. The two of them crashed into the bed.

Her body conformed to the mold of the padding and all the random objects that laid under her body. His hands crashed into a pile of comics and possibly used underwear.

He face contorted and he freaked. He quickly picked up the underwear by the tips of his fingers and tossed it to some random location in the room. She laughed and then smiled.

The site of all these priceless comics, which rested under his arms and the weight of both their bodies, also nerved him. But before he could think to do anything about it his body was sinking in and her lips were coming in closer to his.

He bugged his eyes and froze. Perhaps he should have turned away, but he was too shell-shocked to have anything more than his nether regions react physically to her on coming lips.

She felt his, lone, physical response and moaned. His eyes stared down at her not knowing how to proceed. He knew he had to do something. He had to do his best to be rational. Right?

At that moment no room was left between them. Her lips were now fully pressed against his.

His initial reaction was to pull away. But, her lips were moist and warm. It was hard to resist. Plus, whatever parts of her face and shifting body he could get a glance of weren't so shabby. He was drawn in by the slightly visible section of her leg that tried to wrap around his. To the sober eye it looked spastic and comical. To him it was just sensual.

He was surprised by it all. The movement, the heat they were generating, and, above all else, the way his tongue was sliding under her upper lip and meeting with the tip of hers.

He was lost in the moment and over taken by the body-to-body contact. He closed his eyes and let his lips slowly move around hers. She moved her mouth. He moved his mouth. Together they kissed.

She started to play with his tie, loosing it even more. He barely flinched as he unconsciously tried to keep contact with her lips.

One hand came around his head and the other began to trace the first buttoned button on his shirt. He felt the finger's tips graze over a patch of exposed skin and he sighed.

She smiled and started to run her other hands down his neck as she attempted to shift him to his back. She was becoming more tired and restless and it was beginning to show. She barely had enough strength to push him over. But it didn't take much. He eased into his side as his eyes were half open and peered on her face.

She did her best to keep her head high, but she crashed under the pressure. Thinking of nothing else to do she let her head drop and her lips position for his. But somewhere between the intended landing of her lips, and the start of the fall, her body lost response and her eyes closed. She casually, but awkwardly fell into him.

Her body was asleep and she was unresponsive to his peering eyes and the way his body tried to maneuver under her. As he eased himself further up the bed her head shifted and landed on his chest. There, while under her sleep spell, she nestled her head into a comfortable and perfect spot on his chest.

He, of course, could not move. The only part of his body to have full motion was his right arm, which had nowhere to go but around her body. And so that's what he did. He let his arm fall into her and wrapped it around her leaned-in back.

He sighed in frustration, but ultimately had no choice but to suffer defeat. He moved his head back, closed his eyes, and wandered off into dreamland.

They laid there interconnected in their own unique way. This was the final moment before their eyes would awake from the rising sun.

But what had gotten them to this moment? Perhaps it was clear after all. They had received a few too many shots from a deceiving friend named Jack and this was the isolated outcome. Seth and Marissa had stumbled towards an unachievable ecstasy because, now, they were asleep and resting in each other's arms. But maybe, if they had a chance to look back and reassess the situation, they'd see they had reached ecstasy after all.


End file.
